


Lunático [DaeRi]

by SungBambu



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video), VIP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: Lunático: Que padece de locura, no continua, sino por intérvalos.En ocasiones la fama logra que te alejes de aquellos que más amas. En ocasiones la persona que más daño puede causarte es aquella que tienes más cerca.DaeRiDaeToryDaesung x SeungriBIGBANGPrimera publicación 24 julio 2015





	Lunático [DaeRi]

Lunatic

Fue cerrando los ojos al sentir el suave tacto de unas manos femeninas que se apoyaban levemente desde las yemas de los dedos a un lado de su cara mientras que el delineador negro se deslizaba con lentitud por sus párpados en un intento por ensombrecer su mirada. Podía considerarse una preocupación innecesaria, finalmente debía usar una máscara en el escenario que impedía que su detallado trabajo fuese notado ni por las mejores cámaras.  
Pese a que hace tiempo no los necesitaba, comenzó a hacer los ejercicios de respiración profunda. De esa manera relajaba cada músculo de su cuerpo que podría haberse tensado y aprovechar los diez los diez minutos que anunciaban desde el pasillo le quedaban antes de que empezara el espectáculo.  
Una tenue sonrisa parecía haberse dibujado en sus labios en el momento que un sonido metálico escapó como un leve quejido desde las cadenas que se mantenían alrededor de cada muñeca con tan solo haber movido un poco los brazos. De todo el vestuario del concierto ese era por lejos su favorito: era el mismo traje con el que había interpretado por primera vez la canción que le había hecho debutar hacía unos años atrás en el programa de enretenimiento “Inkigayo” y con el que se había acostumbrado a abrir cada concierto desde entonces.  
Esperando el fijador con algo de impaciencia sus ojos se abren para acabar clavados en algún punto del espejo. Desde allí es fácil mirar al pasillo donde todo el mundo parece estar pasando hacia los costados del escenario. Podía reconocer a los músicos y los bailarines que le acompañarían durante el concierto yendo a sus posiciones, repasando los últimos detalles hasta volver a perderse de su vista y ser partícipe de la producción. Que maravilloso sonido, su nombre pronunciado en un murmullo sincronizado por sus fans se colaba hasta la sala, haciéndole saber que esperaban ansiosos por su salida.  
Entre sus pensamientos logró distinguir la voz fémina avisándole que había terminado su trabajo, llevándolo de vuelta a la realidad. Arrastró la silla hacía atrás para colocarse de pie al tiempo que apartaba a la mujer con suavidad pero firme desde los hombros al ver que se acercaba para arreglarle uno de los colgantes plateados de la chaqueta, haciéndolo él mismo, Su actitud molestaba en ocasiones y por la misma razón regaló una amplia sonrisa, la misma que llevaba tan cómoda como la máscara que se comenzaba a colocar, tras años de usarla.  
Independiente del lugar donde se llevara a cabo su concierto se sabía perfecto el camino, yendo hasta la marca bajo el escenario escuchando como la música empezaba. Con los dedos creó un suave golpeteo contra su muslo para llevar el tempo el tempo marcado sin importar que por su oído llegaban instrucciones y la pista sonaba para no perderse, sintiendo un leve movimiento bajo sus pies de la plataforma que empezaba a subirlo, cegándose unos segundos con las luces altas que iban enfocándose en él dándole tiempo para tomar aire una última vez antes de empezar a cantar nada más reconocer su entrada.

***

Soltó un largo bufido mientras paseaba la mirada por el estadio contemplado la marea plateada que se había extendido sin tregua por el lugar, escuchando aquel nombre ser pronunciado de manera lejana, como si se tratara del oleaje en una noche tranquila.  
Aún no terminaba de entender porque se hallaba entre todas esas personas para esperar el concierto de quien menos le podía agradar en el mundo. Le parecía irónico llevar aquel lighstick en su mano izquierda que tenía por diseño unas alas encadenadas, mientras que en la diestra una mano ajena se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca como si adivinase entre sus pensamientos sus ganas de huir en cualquier momento, a pesar de que no se había negado a la invitación ni mostrado su disgusto de asistir ante nadie.  
Cediendo poco a poco a la resignación, se fue inclinando discretamente hacia su compañero para intentar conversar un poco con él mientras miraba de reojo al escenario poniendo atención a las sombras que pasaban a ponerse en sus lugares. Lo que en un primer momento pensó eran los bailarines, debían ser más bien la banda que le acompañaba en cada concierto, puesto no parecían ser demasiados en cantidad y se movían rápidamente subiendo a distintas plataformas luchando contra el tiempo que se daba prisa por hacer cumplir el inicio del show comenzando a escuchar la última prueba de sonido.  
Con discreción y convencido con que terminaría por fastidiar al mayor incluso antes de que terminarse la noche, se acercó al oído de Jong con la intención de saber quiénes serían los teloneros del “ángel” siendo contestado antes de siquiera separar los labios por los primeros acordes de una canción conocida. Sorprendido miró al escenario entrecerrando un poco los ojos debido a la iluminación que iba poco a poco concentrándose en un solo punto del escenario.  
“Por supuesto, alguien como él tendría jamás teloneros” pensó con una media sonrisa marcada en los labios sintiendo como la presión de su mano iba disminuyendo lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo al tiempo que todo el mundo a su alrededor se agitaba eufórico al verle aparecer desde el suelo.  
Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de él, odiándose un poco al reconocer entre dientes que realmente se veía atractivo con sus ropas negras ajustadas y el espeso plumaje adornándole uno de sus hombros mientras el otro permanecía desnudo mostrando aquellos brazos firmes de los que presumía cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad en los programas de variedad cubriendo su ego con una sonrisa tímida que lograba encantar a la audiencia.  
Su rostro medio oculto por una máscara era el mismo que se exhibía en las fotografías de los pendones que anunciaban su gira por Asia de la cual esa sería su última presentación, lo que le parecía en cierta parte una burla para sus propias fans que lo veían con ojos maravillados y para quienes habían tenido el “placer” de conocerle realmente. Sintió su propia piel comenzando a erizarse al escucharle cantar, echándole la culpa a la emoción colectiva que se apoderaba del concierto porque no podía ser Daesung, ése Daesung quien hiciera que se sintiera de esa manera, tan ansioso, tan expectante.  
Cada parte de él era un mensaje subliminal, uno que se había esforzado por decodificar ayudado por la cercanía hacía tiempo atrás encerrado entre espejos junto a él, porque entre todo, su reflejo era lo más real de su persona. Podía estar lleno de plumas, pero sabía que estaba muy lejos de ser un ángel.  
Se escuchó a si mismo coreando las canciones después de poco más cuarto de hora, dejándose llevar por la marea plata agitando su lightstick al mismo tiempo que el resto como si estuvieran sumidos bajo el mismo hechizo, ese que traía la voz y los altos precisos del castaño que ahora se dejaba ver con una sonrisa brillante mientras ocupaba el lugar del baterista demostrando una vez más sus talentos, otra de las cosas que solía presumir bajo una humildad ficticia. La máscara, que adivinaba era de cuero, había desaparecido entre las primeras filas de fans tras cantar los tres singles de su primer álbum dejando ser libre a D-Lite, ese personaje que había creado y sus fans amaban y admiraban. El mismo D-Lite que no lograba soportar, pero le hacía caer como a los demás bajo su voz.  
Las canciones iban pasando y todo objetivo había sido olvidado, entregándose al concierto, aunque le faltaran milenios para que su voz lograse sobreponerse a los cantos de los fans a su alrededor, alegrándose de estar allí como si fuese el concierto de un viejo amigo, así como su hyung parecía disfrutarlo a su lado.  
Ambos habían olvidado la discreción hacia el final del show y antes que lograran percatarse de ello comenzaron a ser rodeados por un gran grupo de fans tras a penas haber terminado de sonar la última nota en el aire escuchando como todas aquellas voces desgastadas por las casi dos horas de concierto les pedían autógrafos y fotografías aunque para alivio del menor casi toda la atención se dirigía a su compañero por lo que discretamente se fue deslizando fuera del grupo algo sofocado buscando con la mirada la entrada del staff para colarse en la puerta tras mostrar una pequeña tarjeta colgada al cuello que había estado escondida entre sus ropas, esperando que el mayor le pudiese dar alcance pronto. Seguramente serían la noticia de muchos al otro día inclusive lograba imaginar el título que les seguiría a la foto que les habían tomado juntos.  
Una mueca se empezó a apoderar de sus labios a medida que la euforia y el calor empezaba a abandonarle el cuerpo dejando solo ese sentimiento de incomodidad al encontrarse en ese lugar optando por quedarse de pie en el marco de la puerta viendo como los caprichos de las señoritas- y uno que otro fanboy también- eran concedidos por el músico. Con un ligero movimiento de mano se fue negando a los ofrecimientos de la gente que normalmente solo atendía a DaeSung mirando con un bufido la hora en su muñeca.  
\- Si quiere puede esperar dentro, de seguro el señor Choi vendrá pronto. Nos encargaremos de que nuestros guardias puedan escoltarlo- le anunció una rubia con un ligero sonrojo al ver que pese a sus esfuerzos éste no pretendía moverse de su lugar teniendo incluso el descaro de ignorarla completamente- el señor Kang también estará listo en un momento- agregó como si el nombrarlo siquiera pudiese lograr algún efecto en azabache logrando al fin torcer aquella terquedad sin poder entender que ese mismo nombre era el que lo mantenía aferrado al umbral. Pero ella no podía siquiera imaginarlo, no tenía como saberlo por lo que solo se limitó a asentir agotado, mirando por última vez en la dirección del mayor antes de seguir el pasillo que se abría a sus espaldas.  
Varias personas pasaban de un lado a otro del lugar sin reparar en él, como si el colgante que llevaba al cuello le hiciera invisible viendo como tan solo intentaban no chocarlo entre sus carreras cargando vestuarios y parte de la escenografía seguramente para guardarse hasta un próximo concierto.  
El dolor de un calambre en su mano hizo que bajara rápido la mirada haciendo una mueca algo asqueado al ver el lighstick aun aferrado en ella, decidiendo guardarlo en el interior de su chaqueta tan solo para no tenerlo a la vista.  
Sólo había ido al concierto por “compromiso laboral”, o con eso se había intentado convencer, aunque más bien fue por la invitación del guitarrista a la que no pudo negarse, pero no quitaba las ganas de retirarse lo más pronto posible porque, una cosa era asistir al concierto y la otra estar allí y tener la –mala– suerte de verle en persona. Abrumado por sus pensamientos meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro con brusquedad como si con eso pudiera borrar las últimas horas de su memoria, pero una voz particular hacía solo que se marcara con mayor intensidad en su mente.  
Lamentaba decir que reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar, por muy ronca o muy dulce que pudiera tornarse, ésta se encontraba archivada fielmente en su memoria y aunque la curiosidad solía ser mala consejera, se inclinó hacia delante para buscarle empezando a mirar por entre las puertas caminando a paso lento viendo el cabello corto pero ondulado de una chica sobresalir de uno de los umbrales.  
Entrecerró los ojos como si de esa manera aquellos murmullos pudieran tornarse nítidos al llegar a sus oídos sin tener que acercarse más a ellos, pero seguía distinguiendo a quién le pertenecía mas no lo que decían. Al acallarse el murmullo su cuerpo alerta se tiró hacia atrás en acto reflejo quedando apoyado del muro como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, viendo como ambos salían de lo que debía ser el camerino sin notar siquiera su presencia al igual que los demás

\- Siempre había escuchado que los artistas tenían un lado “B”- le soltó con voz socarrona tras esperar que la chica se alejara, imaginando como la sonrisa del cantante se desvanecía lento mientras comenzaba a girarse hacia él, lanzándole una mirada que estaba lejos de ser amistosa al reconocerle- pero nunca pensé que eras tan descarado para pedir sexo  
Con el ceño fruncido paseo la mirada por sobre los hombros del menor esperando a ver si alguien más les ponía atención, pero todos parecían seguir en lo suyo. Tardó un poco en recomponerse, tiempo en el que el azabache aprovechó de escanearle por completo sin ningún disimulo en busca de aquellas nada sutiles diferencias que habían marcado los años en él.  
\- No lo hacía, no es mi estilo- respondió al fin adoptando la misma pose defensiva pasando ligeramente su peso al pie derecho- y aunque así fuera no eres mejor que yo Seung…- soltó venenoso a la vez que sus ojos parecían oscurecerse aún más mientras se paseaba por su figura con un atisbo burla- ¿ahora eres el amiguito de Jong Hun? Me parecía haber escuchado de él que venían juntos  
Apretó los puños visiblemente enfadado por la manera despectiva con el que había marcado sus palabras, chasqueando la lengua antes de volver a su sonrisa burlona omitiendo aquella parte racional que tiraba de él hacia fuera del lugar con un “suficiente”  
\- Vaya, vaya ¿tanto te importo que has reconocido mi nombre entre tantas personas? - preguntó sagaz, camuflando la curiosidad que tenía por su respuesta. Dio un paso atrás al ver como el mayor acortaba el espacio entre ambos tomándole con suavidad el rostro desde el mentón acercando sus labios hasta su oído provocando un leve roce que lo dejó estático  
\- Tanto tiempo sin verte, Seungri. Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez. Me gustaba el rubor en tus mejillas con el que te me acercabas en los ensayos. Estás atrevido… y eso sin duda me vuelve loco- soltó en un susurro dejando que sus palabras se arrastraran lascivas entre sus labios complacido al percibir el asombro apoderarse del cuerpo del contrario que parecía haber olvidado momentáneamente su rechazo hacia él permitiendo que su nariz se deslizara insolente por su cuello buscando las notas cálidas de su perfume mezcladas con su propio aroma embriagante.  
\- ¡Dae!- una voz jovial llevando el nombre del mayor de los Kang interrumpió abrupto sus palabras haciendo desaparecer por un segundo todas las emociones del rostro del aludido dejando su mano suspendida sobre la cadera del azabache antes de subir con firmeza a su hombro para terminar estrechándolo en un abrazo dejándole un par de palmadas, como si acabase de encontrárselo, antes de voltearse con su sonrisa brillante para poder ir saludar al recién llegado que mantenía la mirada en el menor de todos sin poder evitar notar algo extraño en su actitud antes de volver su concentración en el artista correspondiéndole el abrazo de manera ferviente  
\- ¡Jong! Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo va todo? - consultó tomándole por ambos hombros dándole un suave zarandeo haciendo que soltara una risa  
\- Tú sabes, lleno de trabajo, pero feliz con lo que hago. Estamos próximos a un nuevo álbum ¿te lo conté? y con ello gira así que con casi nada de tiempo, así que espero me consideres un poco más por ocupar parte valiosa de mi tiempo en venir a verte, aunque fuese en el último concierto- apuntó divertido al castaño sin perder la sonrisa contagiada- ¿ustedes dos se conocían de antes, Seung?- soltó sin esperar demasiado por saciar su curiosidad  
El castaño chasqueo la lengua molestándose sin razón aparente al oír el nombre del menor con la voz del guitarrista notando el leve cambio en su tono al hacerlo, como si su nombre fuese algo confidencial, como si al hacerlo le diera cierto poder sobre el azabache. Y de alguna manera así parecía ser, porque al apenas pronunciarlo sus orbes oscuros se posaron en ambos aunque sin poder salir por completo del trance en que parecía haber caído tras su encuentro. Su ego se vio reparado por un momento debido a su silencio mientras subía los brazos para cruzarlos sobre su pecho alzando levemente la ceja hacia él, esperando expectante a que su boca se dignara a abrirse para contestarle a su mayor. Su pose altanera y la sonrisa ladeada que se había apoderado de sus labios se fue trasformando en una mueca mal disimulada al darse cuenta de que, aunque ambos tenían toda su atención puesta en el azabache este parecía no poder verlos realmente, como si anduviera caminando perdido por alguno de los rincones de su mente en busca de una salida, una mentira creíble que soltarle sin poder encontrar nada. En cambio, su única reacción fue llevarse la mano contraria a la altura de su cintura donde en un momento el cantante le había tomado, como si su tacto hubiese dejado una marca de fuego en la zona que debía eliminar antes de poder responder algo ante el semblante indescifrable de JongHun que parecía vacilar entre la curiosidad y la preocupación, pero sin rastros de haberse enterado del rumbo que había tomado la conversación con el “ángel” antes de que llegase.  
\- Nos conocimos en la agencia, inclusive bailó en mi primera presentación, la de debut ¿no te había contado? Estuvo genial, fue el principal- soltó casual Dae salvando el ambiente antes de que se volviera tenso, porque lo que había sentido un siglo de silencio, apenas habían sido unos segundos de vacilación provocados por los bruscos cambios de personalidad de esa persona que en algún momento llegó a ser más que un simple conocido- Nos conocemos desde entonces, antes de conocerte a ti- terminó de hablar mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos relajando el cuello como si recién recordara el cansancio que el concierto había dejado en él.  
\- Recién me vengo enterando, ¿Seung? - le provocó un sobresalto al volver a ser nombrado, un tanto extrañado por el tono que usaba para llamarle, aunque sin terminar de darle importancia. Se limitó a balancearse sobre sus pies asintiendo vagamente mientras aplacaba las ganas de golpear al intérprete de <> pero la poca parte racional que le quedaba le recordaba que debía mantener la imagen frente a su amigo y compañero de agencia.  
\- Eh… quizás olvide mencionarlo… Ya sabías que había tenido presentaciones antes de conocerte- comentó perdiendo el titubeo para regalarle una sonrisa amplia como la que un niño daría cuando ha sido pillado cometiendo alguna travesura, sin poder encontrar otra justificación a la que recurrir para no haber nombrado a Daesung en ningún momento en el pasado, siquiera por solo comentarlo-También sabías que venía de otra empresa, eso te lo había contado. Estuve allí un par de años como trainee antes de cambiarme.  
\- Seung siempre ha sido alguien más bien reservado- rio el cantante volviendo a salvarle tomando al aludido desde los hombros para poder guiarle hasta su camerino logrando terminar de quitar la tensión en el aire- por lo mismo me agradó de un principio, es un chico especial. No le gusta alardear de sus amistades- terminó de decir mientras le ofrecía uno de los sillones al líder de FT Island y sentando al bailarín en el otro para poder ir a pedirle a una de las chicas que trabajaba con él unas botellas de soju.  
***  
Con el ceño levemente fruncido abrió la primera botella llevándose a los labios para deslizar con prisas el alcohol por su garganta sintiendo el frío del líquido refrescarle de inmediato provocando cierto alivio. La curiosidad que antes había tenido Jong por la relación que mantenía con Daesung extinguió en el mismo momento en que el mayor comenzara a preguntarle por los proyectos de la banda y las nuevas canciones que, como ya era costumbre, estaba componiendo para ellos por su nuevo álbum que incluiría a su estreno, una gira con la que pretendían viajar a diferentes países fuera de Asia.  
Aunque en un principio se esforzó por seguir la conversación aportando lo que más podía, cuando llevaba su tercera botella se sintió completamente excluido de la charla sin saber si su concentración era la que estaba en otra parte o realmente era él quién desencajaba en el lugar donde hacía un rato no dejaba de haber risas por parte de los mayores. Su hyung parecía estar bastante complacido con los comentarios lanzados por Daesung que meneaba la botella de un lugar a otro mientras gesticulaba de manera exagerada al hablar amenazando su ropa limpia con cada una de ellas y Dae parecía querer hacer desaparecer el tiempo entre palabras disfrutando de la compañía del guitarrista.  
La sensación de incomodidad fue reemplazada sin aviso por la extrañeza, obligando a su mente encontrar algún punto en común entre ellos. Exigiendo rebuscar entre sus recuerdos una conexión, algún momento en el que podrían haberse conocido de manera tan personal porque al ser de diferentes empresas parecía bastante inusual su cercanía.  
Aunque parecía difuso, estaba seguro que no se habían topado en ningún programa de variedades o en los de música ya que habían sido en fechas diferentes sin lograr coincidir siquiera en los comeback y sus debuts tenían al menos un año de diferencia.  
De sus círculos de amigos tampoco lograba pensar en alguien en común, algún rostro que les pudiese unir ¿o era que compartían el mismo grupo sanguíneo? A pesar de que no era parte del mismo mundo del espectáculo, su sangre le había ayudado a conocer a más artistas de los que normalmente podría ubicar solo como bailarín, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que tipo de sangre era el castaño y aunque así fuera, parecía bastante difícil creer que fueran amigos.  
Sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes, o al menos eso lograba percibir tras los años que conocía a cada uno, eso sin contar que al mayor no lo veía hacía bastante tiempo. Era difícil poder lograr la cercanía que parecían compartir, incluso ambos eran de diferente edad y aunque solo fuera por un año sabía que por lo general producía algo de incomodidad.  
Incluso, debía admitir, el que él mismo conociera a ese punto a Daesung era extraño, sin embargo, habían sido sus coincidencias en la época predebut del mayor que habían forzado a que ambos terminaran por conocerse. Entre sus divagaciones fue recreando poco a poco frente a si su propio rostro, sus ojos negros escondidos tras un fino vidrio enmarcado en negro y una sonrisa no tan perfecta como la que ahora podía presumir, pero, aun así, amplia y brillante. También podía recordar la mayor parte de Dae de manera nítida en esa época. Su cabello era más oscuro y desordenado en esos días, con unos ondulados bastante particulares que le impedían estar peinado durante todo el día, sucumbiendo durante las primeras horas de práctica y su cuerpo entrenado a diario por la agencia, también tenía menos volumen y estaba menos marcado que el que poseía ahora. Podía recordarlo en su mayoría perfectamente, pero no lograba visualizar su sonrisa. En ese punto, la falsedad con la que sonreía ahora opacaba sus recuerdos haciéndole imposible aferrarse a algunos de ellos.  
\- ¿Está bien, Seung?  
Volvió en si parpadeando un par de veces ubicándose en el presente mirando a sus hyungs de uno en otro para luego asentir firme sólo porque no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía allí o que era lo que le podrían haber dicho. Un mal presentimiento fue marcado con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al notar en el rostro de Daesung algo muy parecido a la sorpresa al apenas verle aceptar, lo que fuese que había aceptado, para luego formar esa sonrisa ladina tan característica en sus labios, colocándose de pie mientras Jong parecía algo aliviado y agradecido por su respuesta  
\- Me preocuparé entonces que tu pequeño pandita llegue bien a casa- soltó el cantante acercándose a Jong para despedirse dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda  
\- Espero nos volvamos a ver pronto. Procura no trabajar tanto y nos estamos hablando  
\- Lo dice el que sacará un nuevo álbum, no maltrates demasiado a los chicos ¿entendido? - bromeó el cantante ante la sorpresa del azabache que se limitaba a ver como se despedían frente a él, formando una gran sonrisa al ver que al fin podría irse a casa, colocándose tras ellos conformándose con ver como seguían intercambiando algunas palabras, riendo por las ocurrencias del contrario hasta que finalmente notaran su presencia despidiéndose. Abrió la boca para pedir una explicación al escuchar un <> por parte del guitarrista y no del cantante como hubiera esperado antes de que sacase el móvil desapareciendo por la puerta hablándole a  
Se obligó a seguirlo con la mirada acomodando rápidamente las piezas en su cabeza enterándose recién que había aceptado que Daesung lo llevase a casa o al menos eso parecía haber sucedido porque el auto en el que había llegado era el de Jong y sin él no tenía como volver a ella.  
Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde para arrepentirse sintiendo como la mirada del castaño se clavaba en su nuca sin ánimos de voltearse para enfrentarle. Había sido abandonado en la boca del lobo y no tenía como poder huir. El coraje que había estado reuniendo antes del concierto había terminado por agotarse apenas había puesto un pie en el camerino, en el minuto que había permitido que los recuerdos le invadieran.

***  
\- He estado practicando Jiu-jitsu así que si se te ocurre hacer algo estúpido te aseguro que terminarás en el suelo- escuchó advertir mordaz al pelinegro al sentir sus pasos acercarse haciendo que chasqueara la lengua divertido al encontrarlo a la defensiva, negando lentamente mientras pasaba por su lado sin siquiera rozarlo para poder dirigirse a otra de las salas del lugar para ir a recoger sus cosas, escuchando como el sonido seco de los zapatos contrarios le seguían a una distancia prudente.  
Sin ninguna prisa comenzó a guardar algunas de sus pertenencias en un bolso pequeño y tras meditarlo cambió la chaqueta que traía puesta por una más liviana, dejando la que ya no usaría colgada en un perchero a la vista para que quién estuviese encargado del vestuario pudiese encontrarla fácilmente y llevársela junto con el resto de vestuario que había utilizado para el concierto, todo bajo la atenta supervisión de un par de ojos oscuros que no pretendían perderse ningún detalle de sus acciones al tiempo que parecía no emitir ruido alguno. Duró al menos unos diez minutos apoyado del umbral con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho disimulando estoicamente su hastío al ser ignorado, pero lo conocía bastante bien como para poder imaginar que la mayoría de sus pensamientos terminaban o empezaban con algún tipo de insulto hacia su persona haciendo que su sonrisa se marcara aún más, decidido a fastidiarlo lo que más pudiese. Le divertía, para comenzar, el que se hubiera tenido que quedar junto a él por no estar prestando atención ya que de haber estado escuchando y no navegando entre los mares de sus pensamientos no tendría que tener esa cara molesta al ver la hora en su muñeca cada cinco minutos, la misma que lograba ver en los espejos de manera disimulada. Aun cuando el mayor de los tres había tenido que devolverse rápidamente a la empresa para poder encontrar con urgencia unas grabaciones perdidas, estaba seguro de que le hubiera parecido más divertido rebuscar por cada uno de los estudios o deber esperar dentro del automóvil que tener que depender de él para llegar a su departamento en medio de Seúl.  
\- ¿Qué te parece tan divertido? - su voz había salido realmente molesta provocando que no pudiese contener una leve risa antes de caminar hasta él, parando justo enfrente  
\- Tu cara  
\- ¿Qué tiene mi cara? - frunció el ceño antes de preocuparse realmente, mirándose desde su posición en uno de los espejos escudriñando en su propia imagen.  
\- Sigues igual de pretencioso, Seungri-ssi- los ojos oscuros volvieron a dirigirse a él marcando una vez más el ceño fruncido, totalmente alerta- no te preocupes que sigues viéndote igual de sexy que cuando llegaste, incluso cuando estás con mejillas algo encendidas debido al soju. No tienes demasiada resistencia ¿quién lo diría? – concluyó con algo de sorpresa marcada en su voz tomándole el rostro desde el mentón para girarlo de un lado a otro sin ser brusco sintiendo como de un manotazo eliminaba su agarre dejando un leve ardor en su lugar- toda una fiera  
\- Deja de jugar- bufó intentando controlarse por todos los medios- Si ya terminaste, agradecería que me llevaras a mi casa  
\- Aún tengo un par de cosas más que hacer aquí  
\- Entonces saldré a tomar un taxi- sentenció haciendo una leve reverencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta con paso decidido  
\- ¿No habrá una “hasta la próxima Dae” “un placer verte hoy, Daesung”- dijo levemente alto con indignación fingida haciendo tintinear unas llaves entre sus manos- siquiera un “gracias por la intención, Daesung”? La promesa de una próxima vez…- intentó controlar una leve risa al terminar haciendo que su voz se ahogara levemente mientras se colgaba el bolso al hombro caminando tras él con paso ligero, sin intenciones de apurarse, disfrutando completamente de sus reacciones.  
Lo suficientemente cansado para no poder hacer una reverencia como correspondía, inclinó la cabeza un par de veces en su camino al ver algunos de los grupos del personal pasar por el recinto aun atareados llevando utilería y los instrumentos para guardar, esmerándose por desocupar el lugar lo más pronto posible a pesar que la madrugada amenazaba con convertirse en mañana por cada minuto que pasaba, escuchando las típicas felicitaciones acompañadas de sonrisas cansadas debido al arduo trabajo devolviéndolas por acto reflejo sin prestar demasiada atención estando más interesado en fijarse en el elegante caminar que había adoptado el azabache, dejando olvidada en el pasado esa ligereza que le había caracterizado cuando se habían conocido.  
Paró un momento en seco dejando que Seung se alejara, mientras analizaba lo que estaba haciendo, cuestionándose si lo que le incitaba a seguirlo era el haberle prometido a Jong cuidar de él o eran las ganas de seguir molestándolo. La tentación de dejarle ir por su cuenta era fuerte, finalmente, se lo merecía por su manera arrogante y testaruda con la que lo había tratado por lo que era fácil doblar en ese mismo punto hacia el estacionamiento en vez de continuar siguiéndolo; pero no podía ignorar por completo aquella curiosidad, esa intriga que -había descubierto- aun le provocaba el menor. Tamborileo los dedos sobre la tela de sus pantalones un tanto indeciso mirando ambos caminos antes de volver a tomar paso firme.  
Una corriente fría le golpeó con violencia en el rostro al cruzar la puerta que dictaba en verde brillante “salida” buscándolo con la mirada. Seungri estaba solo unos metros más adelante con el brazo estirado haciendo un pequeño berrinche cuando el automóvil pasó de largo, ignorándolo seguramente por ya llevar pasajeros, obligándolo a seguir esperando en el frío por un rato más, lo que le daba algo de tiempo.  
***  
A pesar que el frío de la noche se colaba por su abrigo estremeciéndole levemente, tenía las mejillas ardiendo, evidentemente enojado. Se sentía humillado por el castaño, como si le hubiera tenido que pedir clemencia para que lo acercara a su departamento. Él no necesitaba ayuda, no necesitaba un chofer, podía perfectamente pagar por un auto para que lo llevara, ya no era un niño. Podía ver su respiración pesada formarse en pequeñas nubes de vaho frente a sus ojos antes de desaparecer por completo, dejándolo solo con su mano levantada congelándose por la falta de guantes, los mismos que se le habían quedado en el asiento trasero del automóvil de Jong Hun. Parecía que justo esa noche ninguno de los taxistas estaba trabajando y los pocos que si lo hacían llevaban a alguien más hacia su destino.  
\- Si, hyung. Déjame con ese idiota, hyung. Él me llevará a casa de seguro, hyung- exclamaba entre dientes mientras se levantaba brusco la manga para poder ver la hora: 2.36- por supuesto, nos conocemos, somos grandes amigos con él, hyung  
\- ¿Piensas tomar un taxi? - esa voz conocida interrumpió de golpe sus quejas haciendo que alzara la mirada encontrándose con un automóvil estacionado en la orilla con su conductor inclinado hacia la ventana del copiloto mirándolo con diversión  
\- Así es, espero un taxi- contestó cortante mirando nuevamente hacia la calle viendo como varias luces se acercaban, pero ninguna de un taxi  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- No todos manejamos un Aston Martin  
\- Prefiero de todos modos mi Bugatti Veyron que debe estar ahora triste estacionado en mi cochera, pero no me dejaron traerlo- arrugó la nariz dándose cuenta del tono de burla con el que hablaba el castaño- ¿Tomarás un taxi de Incheon a Seúl? - volvió a preguntar mientras liberaba el seguro de la puerta invitándolo a entrar- te saldrá bastante caro un viaje así  
\- ¿Ahora eres contador? Es mi dinero- volvió a contestar pesado metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos sin mirarle  
\- No seas testarudo, Riri ¿Qué pensaría Jong si te viera haciendo berrinches?  
\- No es un berrinche ¿Quién te crees que eres Kang? ¿Crees que obedeceré tu orden solo porque tú lo dices? - soltó dando un paso adelante inclinándose para poder verle por sobre el vidrio a medio bajar  
\- Creo que lo harás porque eres un hombre razonable, ¿quién pagaría tremendo viaje cuando alguien se lo está ofreciendo gratis?  
\- Desaparece, Kang  
\- Si no subes, Jong lo va a saber  
\- ¡Deja de nombrar a Jong como si fuera mi dueño o algo! – gritó perdiendo la compostura abriendo de golpe la puerta del auto- Me vale lo que él piense de que si me voy o no contigo  
\- Eso es mentira, noté que le tienes mucho… aprecio- le escuchó susurrar la última palabra no muy convencido alzando la mirada asustado al escuchar un bocinazo antes de ver pasar un vehículo a toda velocidad por su lado- ¿subirás o no? Me estás causando problemas, pequeño.  
Respiró profundo presionándose la frente con la yema de los dedos un par de veces antes de comprobar que no viniera ningún taxi. Se odio en el instante en el que terminó de abrir la puerta para ingresar, sintiendo como el asiento se hundía ante su peso haciéndolo sentir cómodo, olvidándose del frío de la calle. Daesung había terminado por ganar, no sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho y aunque no lo viera, sabía que tenía esa irritante sonrisa marcada en los labios deleitándose en silencio con su victoria.  
Apoyó la frente contra el vidrio esperando a que se pusiera a llover en cualquier momento porque, definitivamente, nada más podría salir mal esa noche.  
\- Relájate, hombre ¿no eres tú quien estudia artes marciales? Puedes defenderte de mí sin problemas si se me ocurre hacer algo estúpido. Como secuestrarte.  
\- Jódete, Kang- repitió por tercera vez en la noche su apellido intentando molestarlo de la misma manera en que lo hacía con él.  
\- Esa boquita, Riri  
Se limitó a responderle estirando la mano para prender la radio dejándola en la primera estación que se sintonizó mientras sacaba en su mente la cuenta de cuánto tiempo tendría que estar arriba de aquel auto y cuánto lograría soportarlo.  
Hizo un leve mohín cuando reconoció la canción, una de las últimas compuestas por Jong, en la melodiosa voz del visual del grupo. Podía recordar perfectamente el día en el que el líder de FTIsland se le había acercado corriendo con la guitarra en la mano y unas hojas sueltas con un entusiasmo único. Ese día se había sentido importante al haber sido elegido por el mayor para oír primero que nadie su composición, sin duda un alto honor para un bailarín que llevaba solo algunos meses dentro de la empresa. Había ganado con tanta facilidad la amistad del otro pelinegro que parecía mentira, Jong había puesto los ojos en él y le había tendido la mano desde el primer momento como si lo conociera de toda la vida.  
\- ¿Se conocen hace tiempo? – interrumpió sus pensamientos de golpe dándose cuenta de que había estado siguiendo la letra en voz baja- Parecen tener confianza  
\- Somos de la misma empresa  
\- Ya, pero no significa necesariamente que tengan confianza, al menos no como la que tienen ustedes. De hecho, hoy me enteré que ese chico genial del que hablaba siempre, eras tú.  
\- No eres bueno inventando cosas, Daesung. Déjame, estoy cansado. No quiero hablar- soltó un bufido poniéndole nuevamente atención a la radio notando que había terminado hace un rato la canción  
\- ¿Él te gusta?  
\- ¿Nunca oíste que la curiosidad mató al gato?  
\- No mientas, también tienes curiosidad- se removió algo incómodo en el asiento procurando mantener su mirada hacia el exterior escuchando como el volumen de la música bajaba sintiéndose observado por el mayor- te propongo un trato  
\- ¿Quién dijo que quería saber nada? – le soltó molesto ocultando cualquier tiemble en su voz  
\- Yo te cuento como lo conocí y tú me dices si has tenido algo con él

***  
El trato logró llamar su atención por instante, abandonando su postura dura y la mirada afilada que había mantenido durante todo el encuentro, dejando por primera vez entrever su verdadero interés por la relación recién descubierta entre sus hyungs, mezclado con el leve desconcierto que había marcado en su rostro al enterarse de que el mayor sabía, de algún modo, exactamente lo que había estado rondando en su caótica mente durante las últimas horas. Sin embargo, ajeno a él, Daesung seguía absorto en el camino, paseando de vez en cuando la mirada desde el camino al tablero y viceversa y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que era bastante prudente al conducir, incluso si dejaba pasar por alto el hecho de que habían estado bebiendo en el camerino hacia pocas horas atrás. A pesar de que no había demasiado tránsito esas altas horas, su velocímetro no pasaba, siquiera rozaba, el límite que indicaban los letreros en la carretera pese a que iban en un automóvil creado para la velocidad. Ese Dae se veía tan inquietante y ambiguo; tan diferente y tan igual al que su mente guardaba encadenado entre recuerdos. Su forma bipolar de ser. Su sonrisa radiante ocultando sus miradas fieras. Sus silencios manteniendo ocultos sus comentarios sin filtros. Su línea difusa entre Daesung y D-lite.  
\- ¿Por qué te diría si he tenido algo con él? - formuló al cabo de unos segundos, sin dejar de mirarlo cruzando los brazos para al menos disimular el aturdimiento que habían logrado sus palabras, derribando sus defensas con la facilidad del viento a un castillo de cartas. Despertando sin querer, o quizás con la plena intención, su parte irracional.  
\- Simple, es información a cambio de información  
\- Podría preguntárselo a Jong directamente ¿no lo crees?  
\- Pero él te preguntaría por nosotros- abrió los ojos ante el último comentario sintiendo un frío recorrerle la espalda.  
Definitivamente eso no había pasado en ningún momento por entre sus pensamientos. Mentirle al guitarrista no era parte de sus costumbres –quizás con los demás tampoco podía considerarse como algo recurrente- y aunque podía hacerlo, con los años había logrado conocer bastante bien a Jonghoon como para saber que no sería fácil convencerlo una vez que tuviera la idea en la mente de que le ocultaba información e incluso cuando pudiera hacerlo, nadie le aseguraba que Daesung no fuera a contarle todo más tarde, borrando todo esfuerzo de un manotazo. Sin ir más lejos, la verdad es que quizás Daesung lo estaría llamando en el mismo instante en el que pudiera un pie fuera del automóvil para entrar a su edificio, entonces perdería toda la confianza por ocultar algo que debía ser, tenía que quedar clasificado eternamente como algo “sin importancia”. No sabía hasta qué punto confiarían el uno en el otro, pero no podía simplemente limitarse a inferir si el castaño sería capaz o no de contárselo todo. Entonces… ¿valdría la pena arriesgarse?  
\- Jong ya sabe que tú y yo nos conocimos en la YG, se lo dijiste hoy. No preguntará nada más- se atrevió a discutir volviendo los ojos demostrando fastidio, camuflando la preocupación de sus ojos  
\- Él y tú se parecen bastante ¿sabías? – consultó el mayor sin esperar respuesta alguna- No es tonto y es muy curioso así que de tener la oportunidad volverá a preguntar. Además, viniste a uno de mis conciertos en su compañía y no mencionaste en ningún momento que nos conocíamos, ¿no crees que sospechara algo? Como mínimo pensará que tuvimos problemas en el pasado, que ya no nos llevamos tan bien  
\- Te has vuelto más hábil con el tiempo, Kang. Un maestro de la persuasión- soltó una risa seca meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro volviendo a endurecer la mirada- ¿en verdad serías capaz de decirle que fuimos pareja?  
\- Jamás dije que yo le diría algo- apuntó el castaño frunciendo el ceño, sin hacerle demasiada gracia la pregunta- te dije que él te preguntará, nada más- sentenció tomando un desvío sin previo aviso, disminuyendo la velocidad hasta detenerse del todo a la orilla, dejando que las luces altas iluminaran la poca vegetación que tenían por delante. Dejó las llaves puestas aun cuando había apagado el motor soltándose el cinturón para poder verlo de medio lado reconociendo en él un tic familiar. Aun cuando la luz dentro del vehículo era casi nula, el reflejo del tablero deslumbraba su perfil permitiéndole ver como su pecho casi no se movía, adivinando que contenía la respiración, y se esmeraba por morderse el interior de una de sus mejillas creando la duda de si era por nervios, preocupación o que era lo que lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante. Lo único claro era que el pelinegro no se había percatado de su cambio de ruta, de otro modo seguramente no se hubieran tardado en llegar los reclamos- ¿qué idea tienes de mí?- volvió a hablar al notar que tenía intenciones de decir nada, haciendo que se sobresaltara nuevamente como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de que no estaba solo- no sé cómo me recuerdas, aunque probablemente no he cambiado demasiado tampoco en estos cinco años, pero me ofende que pienses que soy de los que andan ventilando su vida. No le diría a Jong que me metí con su novio antes que él, tengo estándares altos ahora- el tono molesto con el que había hablado Daesung había terminado por detonar la rabia acumulada en el interior del menor viendo como llevaba sus manos al seguro del cinturón intentando soltarlo con violencia haciendo que se golpeara contra el vidrio antes de terminar de enrollarse  
\- ¡Deja de una maldita vez de mencionar a Jong Hun! ¿Tanta desesperación tienes por saber que somos? Estás tan convencido de que es mi novio que no sé porque sigues preguntándome ¿quieres oírlo de mi boca? Sí, es mi novio y me acabo de enterar que es un maldito amigo de mi ex con el que no pretendía verme por el resto de mi maldita vida- escupió con rabia las palabras cerrando la puerta de golpe tras él, sintiendo el frio de la noche envolverle entre sus brazos haciéndole temblar los labios a pesar de mantener su mandíbula apretada.

Las manos le peinaron con violencia el cabello dejando que algunas hebras negras se enredaran entre sus dedos al tiempo que miraba hacia todos lados intentando ubicarse, comenzando a caminar derecho para salir del desvío y encontrar nuevamente la carretera esperando algo en lo que pudiera llegar a casa. Si volteaba tan solo un poco, podría ver perfectamente el deportivo de Daesung, estacionado en lo que ahora se veía como un descanso en medio de la nada, los mismos que tomaban algunos conductores en las noches de nevadas o luego de largos viajes en los que el sueño te tocaba el hombro invitándote a descansar por lo que fuera siquiera medio segundo, medio segundo que solía terminar bastante mal y, probablemente, en los noticiarios al día siguiente. Los pares de luces pasaban a alta velocidad por su lado sin que pudiera distinguir entre un vehículo particular o alguno que pudiese llevarlo, haciendo cada vez menos probable que alguno fuera llevarlo devuelta a Seúl sin pensar que era un vagabundo o un fantasma del camino como eso de los tantos cuentos que circulaban entre los viajeros.  
La frustración hizo que fuera cerrando los ojos, posando sus manos en el rostro intentando controlarse, descartando de primeras la idea de llamar a su “hyung” para que lo fuese a buscar. Su nombre era lo último que deseaba pronunciar esa noche después de escucharlo tanto, mientras un dolor se iba expandiendo en su pecho sintiendo como sus latidos se volvían cada vez más fuerte entre la rabia y el peso que le traía Dae al presente.  
Seunghyun no iba a arrepentirse de nada, se lo había prometido al niño pequeño de sueños altos que no había logrado escapar de los salones donde su reflejo era, la mayoría de las veces, su única compañía y su único apoyo. Pero incluso ese niño había terminado por aburrirse y abandonar la idea de tener una oportunidad en los escenarios tras habérsele sido negada en más de una ocasión con un halago vacío por sus habilidades de baile y un aliento lastimero diciéndole que siguiera ese rumbo, como si fuera realmente su camino.  
Pero Seunghyun si se arrepentía de algo. Aunque su mente había querido dejarlo enterrado junto con su cambio de empresa y, poco más de un par de meses más tarde, sería puesta su última palada de tierra gracias al dueño de unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa encantadora por la que muchas fans se derretían cuando por fortuna, su rostro era el que salía en las photocards de sus álbumes.  
Ambos se parecían; Daesung no se equivocaba en ello. Aunque si lo hacía en su visión tan corta. Ambos habían deseado algo más que lo que les había sido entregado y, sabía, guardaban para ellos mismos más talento de lo que les permitían mostrar. Pero, por sobre todo, ambos habían estado con una persona terrible a su lado. Solo que esta vez, debía asumir, el mal de JongHoon era él mismo.  
¿Era acaso que recién se daba cuenta? ¿O había sido que había reconocido su propio rostro en ese alguien que no deseaba ver? Ahora estaba claro. Finalmente, sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en su reflejo. Había hecho propio ese dulce y lento veneno que hacía daño sin llegar a matarte. Estaba a pasos de repetir, aun tan ciego ante los hechos, su propia historia.  
El peor miedo que uno puede sentir es el verse convertido en lo que en algún momento odiaste y al haberse encontrado con Daesung frente a frente esa noche también había chocado sin remedio contra su propio pasado y presente. Y sintió desesperación por Jong.  
¿Qué pasaría con él si comenzara a buscar respuestas? ¿Sería capaz de serle honesto?  
Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ante la idea y su cuerpo fatigado comenzaba a resentir el alcohol consumido sin haber tenido la consideración de darle algo sólido primero, haciéndole tropezar torpe con nada mientras seguía avanzando para al menos alejarse del castaño, aunque sus pisadas se escucharan a su espalda siguiéndole a un ritmo más rápido que el propio, casi corriendo.  
No podía seguir haciéndose el desentendido con los sentimientos de su hyung hacia él. No podía dañarlo de la misma manera en la que le habían dañado a él.  
Su respiración pesada doliendo por cada exhalación debido al hielo del aire, su mente nublada perdida en el tiempo, sumado a la culpa que había logrado flotar a raíz de toda la noche le obligaban a ignorar los gritos del ángel a su espalda. Obvió cada grito, cada advertencia y cada amenaza de su parte obligándose a caminar cada vez más lejos de él, porque lo que sentía era culpa, ese era el sentimiento que florecía en su interior formando una enredadera espinosa que solo seguiría dañando a cualquiera que se atreviera a posar sus ojos curiosos más de lo que debían.

***  
Cerró su mano alrededor de la muñeca del menor con violencia volteándolo de golpe aun cuando este tiró de su mano intentando soltarse en vano, dejando sus dedos impresos en rojo sobre su piel nívea, enredándolo con sus brazos apegándolo a su cuerpo al tiempo que un auto pasaba a toda velocidad demasiado cerca de la orilla manteniendo su bocina apretada.  
\- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Quieres morir? Podrían haberte matado, idiota - increpó al tiempo que el menor lo empujaba con ambas manos para alejarlo por lo que lo tomó en andas para devolverse hacia el deportivo sintiendo el dolor de los puñetazos en su espalda mientras iba agradeciendo en silencio que estuviera lo suficientemente bebido para no poder derribarlo como había amenazado en el camerino  
\- ¿Por qué tenías que volver? ¿Por qué debes ser amigo de Jong? ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que meterte en mi vida ahora?! Sólo déjame, deja de fingir que te preocupas por mí. Deja de fingir que…  
\- Cinco años  
El susurro logró acallar al maknae en un segundo haciendo que sus manos empuñadas se detuvieran en el aire abandonando la idea de deshacer su agarre, mientras lo soltaba haciendo que sus pies volvían a tocar la tierra y probablemente su espalda sentía el frío de la carrocería al apoyarlo suavemente contra ella sin separar sus cuerpos.  
¿Fingir que se preocupaba? No… no fingía, o al menos no ahora. Era tan real que hacía doler al ver esos pozos profundos cristalizarse en una confusión de ira y angustia. Dolía la certeza de saber que Jong le había descrito una persona perfecta, una persona de la que había caído enamorado sin remedio y con la que –gracias a las palabras del pelinegro, ahora sabía- tenía una relación. No podía mentir en ello, había envidiado desde el primer momento el brillo que cruzaba la mirada del guitarrista al hablar de ese chico sin nombre, pero ahora no era envidia lo que sentía. Una rabia se había apoderado de todo su ser junto a la declaración de Seungri porque ahora sabía que la felicidad envidiada en algún momento podría haber sido suya por completo. Dolía que esa persona que llevaba su nombre oculto tras un seudónimo, después de tanto tiempo, tuviera su lugar tras unas falsas estrellas mientras su propia luz se escondía, desconociendo su propio brillo solo porque alguien no la supo apreciar debidamente en su tiempo. Porque cuando lo conoció, al igual que todos, buscaba una luz ordinaria sin tener los ojos para apreciar realmente ese brillo particular.  
\- ¿En verdad tarde cinco años en darme cuenta? - sus demonios poco a poco fueron volviendo de manera titubeante a sus jaulas, esas jaulas que había mal acostumbrado a mantener abiertas para que se pasearan a su antojo, protegiéndolo de una manera peculiar- ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste entonces!?  
\- Estás enfermo, Daesung. Necesitas internarte de manera urgente- apretó los labios sosteniéndole la mirada, evitando sentirse intimidado- suéltame  
\- ¿Por qué entonces dejaste que termináramos?  
\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Dae? - reparó en su mirada desconcertada soltándole las muñecas para atraparlo con una mano desde la cintura impidiendo que se siguiera haciendo daño entre el forcejeo, terminando de inmovilizarlo- En ese entonces fuiste tú quien me dejó, me dejaste una y mil veces  
\- ¿¡Y por qué dejaste que lo hiciera!? ¿Crees que tomaría en serio a alguien que permitía ser ofendido todas las veces que se me diera la gana? ¿Crees que necesitaba a alguien tan bajo con quién estar?  
\- Es fácil recordar solo lo que te conviene ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Me odias? - preguntó casi sin aliento sintiendo la garganta seca por los gritos apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor, levemente mareado.  
Sus dedos podían sentir su cuerpo a través de las telas y esa fragancia particular le hacía volver en el tiempo y recordar la suavidad de su piel, el hambre de sus besos y los gemidos acallados contra el frío de los espejos de las salas de ensayo y su cuerpo marcándose gracias a su calor en la superficie lisa para después desaparecer sin dejar rastros.  
Su mirada podía penetrar en él e imaginar su espalda, ahora definida, con sus marcas en ellas, sus besos y mordidas esculpidas en sus hombros, ese camino lento y lujurioso hacia su pelvis que gustoso recorría en cada ocasión permitida, luchando contra el tiempo para no ser descubiertos.  
Podía escuchar, aun cuando maknae seguía con los labios sellados sin entender nada de lo que pasaba por su mente, las disculpas con voz tímida por sus atrasos, aun cuando sabía que la impuntualidad había sido un hábito que él había provocado al retenerle entre las sábanas impidiéndole cumplir, la mayoría de las veces, con sus horarios mientras una risa se le escapaba provocando su ceño fruncido antes de salir corriendo.  
Sus miradas calientes transformadas poco a poco en un atisbo de celos a medida que iba descubriendo sus coqueteos casuales con las demás bailarinas tras el escenario con la excusa de mantener una imagen ante los demás o las declaraciones en cada programa sobre su sexy chica “ideal”. Las peleas por cada “desliz” del menor que justificaba de la misma manera, mientras la sonrisa falsa que había marcado en un momento orgulloso como propia, fue haciéndose común de ver dibujada en el rostro níveo. Un juego peligroso que ambos habían comenzado, subiendo cada día de nivel terminando en arreglos fugaces entre jadeos.  
\- Dejaste que te dañara- volvió a hablar enderezándose nuevamente dejando que casi nula diferencia de altura provocara una sombra sobre el rostro del pelinegro sonriéndose amplio mientras sus dedos se atrevían a tocas sus labios entreabiertos- ¿me odias?  
\- Suéltame  
\- Este niño- farfulló negando lento- ¿por qué nunca contestas directamente lo que pregunto? Pero… si me odiaras… no hubieras venido hoy ¿O sí?  
\- Vine por Jong  
\- Una cita en el concierto de tu ex. Que peculiar  
\- Eres un bastardo loco  
\- Amaste a este bastardo loco durante casi seis años ¿En qué te convierte eso entonces?  
\- Yo no…  
\- No- lo silenció sintiendo un leve estremecimiento de parte del menor ¿es que le tenía miedo? - no digas que no. Yo lo oí. ¿Eras feliz? Lo que pensaste era exclusivo terminó siendo migajas ¿crees que con Jong será diferente? Tampoco él se arriesgará a que siquiera especulen que sale con un bailarín de su empresa. En algún momento él también tendrá novia y deberás aceptarlo  
\- No te atrevas a jugar conmigo  
\- Creo que esperé demasiado tiempo ¿era mi tercer aniversario? Tomaste una mala decisión, no debías irte de la empresa. No tendrías que conformarte ahora con ser “el bailarín principal” podrías haber sido mucho más  
\- Mira Daesung, te lo voy a decir porque realmente me estás preocupando y necesito que me sueltes ya- comenzó a hablar el menor sintiendo el corazón acelerado sin poder de salir entre el auto y Dae- tu vida, tus relaciones y tu retorcida manera de “amar” me es indiferente desde el día en que decidí renunciar. Bien, tú ganas, te amé y eso me convierte en alguien igual o más retorcido que tú porque lo aceptaba. No me importaba no poder bailar al siguiente día de nuestros encuentros o tener que hacerme el ciego y tonto cuando coqueteabas con chicas delante de mí y teniendo que aceptar salir también para que los demás no sospecharan. Pero te tenías demasiada confianza si pensabas que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y ser felizmente el tercero en tu vida amorosa. No me importa si pretendías terminar con ella al año de hacerlo oficial como finalmente sucedió, pero no me iba a ser partícipe de esa mentira. Dañar a una chica inocente que solo te veía a ti. No iba a dañar en alguien que deseaba lo mismo que yo, en alguien que confiab…

No le hizo caso al pequeño bote que dio el menor cuando se decidió a terminar la distancia que los separaba para volver a reclamar como suyos sus labios levemente agrietados por el frio de la madrugada mientras iba cerrando los ojos al tacto con la excusa -por parte de lo poco que le quedaba de su razón- de dejar de oír las innumerables quejas que comenzaban a marearlo, mientras su parte irracional sólo deseaba volver probar aquellos besos que recordaba sabían dulces y poder desengañarse de una vez por todas. No le importó la rigidez que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Seung mientras se negaba a corresponder, aunque tampoco con la intención de apartarlo, cuando cayó en cuenta de su amarga verdad. No le hubiera importado comprobar que lo único que lo había llevado hasta allí era un mero capricho de un niño que ha dejado en manos de otro su juguete favorito y que ahora lo desea de vuelta. Incluso, si se era honesto, realmente eso era lo que deseaba sentir al unir sus labios. En cambio, se encontró perdido en ellos.  
\- Daesung- escuchó su nombre con un rastro de ira haciéndole lanzar un gruñido grave, negándose a dejar esos labios que, ahora estaba claro, lo tenían prendido totalmente. Y deseaba más.  
Tomó entre sus dientes su inferior ignorando sus quejidos, reprimiendo las ganas de contestarle mal, evidenciando que, si cooperara, no tendría que usar la fuerza contra él. Su sonrisa de medio lado fue acompañada de su diestra para tomarle, con una delicadeza contradictoria, desde el mentón obligándole a separar sus labios para encontrarse al fin con su lengua. Escuchaba las protestas del menor mientras sus puños arremetían contra sus hombros y sus piernas hacían el intento de huir. Dejó pasar las mordidas aun cuando sintió en la lengua el sabor metálico de su sangre sin estar seguro de su origen, haciéndole ceder poco a poco hasta volver aquella riña en un beso.  
Un sentimiento extraño le invadió cuando pasó a ser correspondido. Deseaba rememorar el pasado, redescubrir el hechizo en el que le había hecho caer el menor desde la primera vez que se presentó ante él y sin embargo decidió cortarlo. Le soltó con la misma violencia con la que lo había besado, llevándose la mano a los labios sintiendo el ardor de la sal colarse entre sus heridas, escuchando como la respiración agitada de maknae se reflejaba en su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera brusca, casi sin aliento. Podía ver, aun con los pocos rayos de luz que regalaba la luna menguante sobre sus cabezas, la incredulidad que rodeaba a Seung, pero no le podía culpar.  
\- Yo… Jong… maldición- fueron las únicas tres palabras que lograron formular sus labios al tiempo que retrocedía, temiendo atacar al menor nuevamente. Jong, ése era el primer y último nombre que su poco de razón lograba traer de vuelta. Había besado al novio de su su –no se atrevía a decir mejor- amigo. No, no era solo eso. Había violentado al novio de su amigo y lo había besado a la fuerza. Había violentado a Seungri  
\- Sube al auto- se atrevió a ordenar pasándose la mano con desesperación por la nuca revolviéndose los bolsillos para buscar las llaves del deportivo- ¡Maldición, Ri! ¿Es que estás sordo? - volvió a gritar perdiendo completamente el control al verlo en el mismo lugar- Sube al auto ahora. Te llevaré a casa  
\- Las llaves…  
\- ¿Qué? - alzó la mirada para poder escuchar que era lo que susurraba notando que se sobaba las muñecas mirando al suelo  
\- Las llaves, las dejaste dentro- repitió más alto separándose del automóvil con la intención de volver a irse por lo que el castaño se apresuró a cortarle la pasada tomándole las manos para revisar las marcas que el mismo había dejado en ellas  
\- Lo siento…- susurro contrariado delineándole con el pulgar, notando con alivio que no le había herido realmente  
\- Así que de verdad duelen- las palabras del menor lo descolocaron levemente haciendo que alzara la vista para poder concentrarse en sus orbes oscuras  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Cuando se quejaban lo encontraba exagerado- continúo como si no escuchara al mayor- bueno, no sé si es para quejarse realmente, pero si duelen- se encogió suavemente de hombros apartando con lentitud las manos de las de Daesung, eliminando su toque  
\- ¿Seung?  
\- A los meses que termináramos y te saliera la gira a Japón comencé a descargar mi rabia con otras personas. No podía ser malo con quienes conocía y tenía aprecio, pero alguien que conoces en una noche de copas no es alguien cercano ¿verdad?  
\- Seung, ¿tú… no…?  
\- Tenía buena resistencia para el alcohol- continuó formando una sonrisa suave, volviendo el rostro hacia unos arbustos que adornaban la orilla del descanso. Comprendió tarde que lo hacía para que no viese como sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras se esforzaba por mantener un tono neutro en su voz- Mi cuerpo me frenó a tiempo. Puedo sanarme completamente en este punto por lo que no bebía hace varios meses. Es extraño volver a beber. Incluso ya no tiene el mismo gusto el soju, siquiera sé ahora porque antes lo bebía tanto.  
\- ¿JongHoon sabe de esto? - soltó al cabo de un momento al comprender que había acabado de hablar a pesar de que su tono indicaba lo contrario  
\- Eres gracioso, aun cuando te estoy contando que estuve ahogando mi despecho con sexo y alcohol sigues preguntando por él ¿Te sientes culpable? Por haberme besado me refiero  
\- ¿Él sabe algo de esto? - volvió a exigir logrando una carcajada abrumadora de parte del pelinegro  
\- ¿En verdad te preocupa si él lo sabe? – negó divertido dejando que sus ojos se encontraran  
No había rastros de las lágrimas que hace momentos parecían querer escapar, en cambio una mirada fría y fija se encontró con él. Esos ojos oscuros se parecían más al mar en calma tras una tormenta; Oscuros, olvidando en algún lugar la chispa de vida que les hacía brillar. Inconscientemente se preguntó si antes lo había visto de ese modo, pero no podía encontrar a ese Seungri en su pasado. Quizás el menor aún estaba en sus veintes, pero tenía que reconocer que, aunque su rostro poco había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, – quizás se podían ver sus rasgos más afilados, angulosos pero atractivos y su tono de piel que antaño parecía desear igualar al de la nieve recién caída ahora tomaba un tono dorado, casi brillante- algo en su expresión, en su mirada, su caminar, todo lo que le rodeaba demostraba la madurez que había adquirido.  
No era el chiquillo soplando sus velas en el vigésimo primer cumpleaños, el último en el que estuvo presente, Seung se había convertido en un hombre.  
\- ¿Entonces? - exigió algo cabreado al ver que solo se dignaba a mirarle como si fuese el último de una especie declarada extinta  
Él tampoco se había quedado atrapado en los veintidós, se recordó mentalmente, casi como un regaño, pero tampoco le agradaba recordar esa época.  
\- ¡Joder, Daesung! ¿Te has drogado?  
\- Solo me sorprende que no te echaran- soltó sin miramientos haciendo un leve mohín ocultando su propia sorpresa al notar el desdén con el que se habían teñido sus palabras- pero imagino que JongHoon le contaría a nadie  
\- ¿Pero quién demonios te crees que eres, Kang DaeSung? - cortó distancia apretando los puños, casi preparado para golpearlo- ¿sabes qué? No sé para qué me molesto contigo, no vale la pena- dijo sobre lo mismo pareciendo recuperar el control de sí mismo, aunque la ira se marcaba en sus palabras, escupiéndolas como si le quemaran en la garganta  
\- Tienes razón- asintió algo ausente frunciendo el ceño, desconcertando una vez más a Seungri- me siento culpable- aceptó cruzándose de brazos  
\- No sé si me volví loco o eres tú el que actúa como uno- alzó las manos en son de rendirse logrando una sonrisa en el rostro del castaño ante su tono incrédulo  
\- Pero no culpable de haberte besado, en absoluto- continuó diciendo dejando que su mirada se clavara en los labios del contrario- es de las ganas de hacerlo de nuevo aun con el rostro de nuestro querido guitarrista en mente, ¿qué tan basura de persona puedo lograr ser?  
Logró notar como el menor volteaba el rostro, igual como si en vez de palabras le hubiese dado una bofetada. Allí en donde sus mejillas ardían -no estaba seguro de si por vergüenza o rabia- el solo podía sentir su corazón latiendo casi dolorosamente. No valía la pena hacerse eso a sí mismo y culpar al que había conocido azabache. Si había un culpable era él, él y los demonios que no estaba seguro siempre habían habitado dentro de su alma o se habían creado conforme los reflectores se encendían sobre su cabeza y la fanaticada crecía junto con el miedo de perderlo todo por su forma de amar.  
Negó suavemente con la cabeza dejando caer de manera pesada las manos a los lados antes de empezar a rodear el auto para poder entrar al asiento del piloto sintiendo que una mano le alcanzaba la manga de la chaqueta volteándolo de manera violenta  
\- ¿Hasta qué punto seguirás dañándome? - preguntó herido exigiendo que la mirada de Daesung volviese a caer sobre él- ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? ¿Qué mal te hice que me odias tanto como para hacerme esto una y otra vez?  
\- ¡Irte! - alzó la voz por enésima vez en la noche intentando que no se ahogara con el sonido de los autos pasando por la carretera dejando olvidada la idea de terminar con eso de una vez- ¡Eso fue lo que hiciste, Seung! ¡Irte cuando yo lo único que deseaba era alejar las miradas sobre nosotros! ¡Irte cuando había aceptado salir con la primera chica que se atrevió a pedírmelo solo porque tenía miedo de perder a la única persona que amaba! Estaba aterrado por los rumores de pasillo que corrían de ti… de lo que decían de mi…- comenzó a apagarse su voz rompiéndose por un segundo antes de volver a afirmarse con desdén- Pero que importa ahora, ¿verdad? Te intenté decir que era para protegernos y tu solo huiste diciendo que no participarías en una mentira. Si te interesa saber, ella tampoco era un ángel, aunque se lo agradezco. Su infidelidad fue una gran excusa para terminar la relación…  
\- “Solo porque tenía miedo de perder a la única persona que amaba”- Su mano resbaló sin fuerzas al escucharle abriendo los ojos sorprendido al oír las únicas palabras que hacía cinco años quiso escuchar antes de darse la vuelta para no regresar, no fue hasta que notó que Daesung había dejado de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que lo había repetido en un susurro- yo no…  
\- Deberías olvidar todo esto- sentenció el castaño ignorándolo- no soy quién para meterme en una relación, menos en la de uno de mis únicos amigos, aun cuando me diera cuenta que te sigo amando  
\- Daesung yo no…  
\- Hablé demasiado, estúpidamente pensé que podía llevarte a casa sin problemas, es ingenuo pensar que podemos ser siquiera amigos antes o ahora, así que tampoco pienso pedirlo  
\- Dae…  
\- Y aquí vengo yo todo idiota y te beso en medio de la nada cuando debí dejar las cosas como estaban  
\- ¡Que no estoy saliendo con Jong!- aclaró casi al borde de la histeria al ver que no pretendía callarse- ¡Ese es tu problema, Dae! ¡Asumes las palabras que crees verdad! ¡Te sientes herido sin siquiera preguntar lo que piensan los demás! ¡Nunca, jamás buscas confirmas con la primera fuente! ¡Solo asumes y asumes, piensas que eres el dueño de la verdad absoluta y eso no es así!  
\- Pero tu dijiste que…  
\- ¿Y qué? ¿Creías que iba a ir y soltarte toda mi vida íntima sólo porque me lo estabas preguntando tú? - consultó con una mueca de hastio  
\- Pero tú le gustas- replicó el mayor sin entender nada- debes saberlo, a Jong tú le gustas  
\- Somos amigos, nada más  
\- No. Vi cómo te mira, la manera en que sus ojos se opacaron cuando te vieron conmigo, la duda de dejarte atrás para cumplir con la agencia  
\- Soy como su hermano menor, solo me protege  
\- Te mira de la misma manera como te miro yo- acalló al azabache subiendo la diestra hasta su mejilla acariciándola lentamente animado al no haber sido rechazado de inmediato- pero tú no miras a ninguno de los dos de la misma forma- susurró con un deje de tristeza- pero eso fue mi culpa ¿verdad? El que no me mires de ninguna manera especial. Sin odio, pero sin amor. Me encargué personalmente de aplastar cualquier sentimiento que pudieras tener sobre mí. Los términos, los regresos…  
\- Antes no eras así- dejó que sus orbes oscuras se escondieran tras sus párpados cansados, borrando la imagen de Dae frente a él, pero de alguna manera intensificando la calidez del tacto contra su mejilla intentando mantenerse firme aunque las piernas parecían temblarles- cambiaste, pero no fue inmediato. Nunca fuiste demasiado romántico, pero eras detallista. Eras dulce pero sutil, algo que siempre me llamó enormemente la atención porque era contradictorio. Parecía como si quisieras protegerte, aun cuando llevábamos tiempo juntos, como si temieras que me aburriera de ti en cualquier momento y me fuera con otra persona así que nunca esperé que me respondieras los “Te quiero”, tus acciones solían ser suficientes para que pudiera sentir que así era.  
\- Seung…  
\- Creí, al igual que tú, que era bueno dejarnos ver con otras personas. Cuando cumplimos tres años juntos, para mí lo eras todo. No me importó que el CEO me dijera que mi voz no era lo que estaba buscando y me resigné a ser un bailarín más solo porque si me iba no podría verte con tanta frecuencia- su voz salía más firme de lo que podría haber imaginado, luchando por no cortarse entre las frases hasta terminar por desaparecer- Abandoné el entrenamiento para enfocarme en el baile. Te acompañé cada concierto en cada país desde que debutaste hasta tu tercer aniversario. Entiendo que a esa altura muchas fans y los MC preguntaran si tenías a alguien en tu vida y eso comenzara a presionarte, pero que apareciera una chica ocupando ese lugar era demasiado para mí. Soy humano, Daesung  
\- Sabías, te dije que era solo un montaje  
\- Era un engaño  
\- ¡Ella no lo iba a saber!  
\- ¡Pero a mí me iba a doler cada beso igual que si fuera real!  
\- ¡No le podía decir a todo Corea que soy gay! No les podía decir que desde que cumplí quince me había enamorado de ti, que esperé a que sintieras lo mismo para que estuviéramos juntos. Quise renunciar a mi carrera como cantante, pero tú te veías tan entusiasmado con la idea de poder viajar por el mundo, de poder bailar sobre el escenario que no tenía fuerzas para tirar todo por la borda. Te conocí con ese entusiasmo que me abrumaba y me enamoré de ti de esa forma tan contraria a mí de ser. El amor nos vuelve egoístas, pero no podía dejar que ese brillo se apagara en ti. Cada vez que quise plantearlo, desde poco antes de mi debut, solo hablabas de todo lo que podíamos hacer juntos cuando viajáramos. Que podríamos tener esa libertad de estar juntos. Y fue tanta tu pasión que me hizo seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Seungri, siempre fuiste tú el que hizo que yo me moviera, que no pensara en renunciar y desperdiciar todos esos años de entrenamiento- liberó de golpe las palabras, haciendo que se atropellaran unas con otras al salir de su boca mientras los ojos de Seung volvían a mirarlos de manera incrédula dudando entre creerle y subir al auto exigiendo que le llevasen a casa para no oírle más- tienes razón en pensar que estoy loco, que soy un completo lunático y que ya no sabes si me pondré a gritarte como lo hice recién o te volvería a besar sólo para poder convencerme que he estado cinco años mintiéndome al decir que no me importaba saber que había pasado con tu vida después de dar tu primer paso fuera de la empresa porque ni siquiera yo mismo sé qué hacer con todo esto que tengo dentro- dijo casi jadeante golpeándose el pecho para enfatizar sus palabras sobresaltando al menor por su energía- No esperaba que hicieras que algo que pensaba muerto se despertara como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo con solo aparecer por esa puerta. Nunca pensé que después de decirme a mí mismo que me daba igual que tomaras un taxi para cruzar la cuidad terminaría apurándome para que subieses a mi auto. No entiendo que pasa porque ahora mismo siento que te odio… te odio, te odio ¡maldición! – exclamó encontrándose con el menor sobre sus labios devorándolos con ansias haciendo que sus manos se apresuraran a ir en encuentro con sus caderas níveas cerrando con violencia el espacio que les separaba soltando el leve jadeo que había quedado atrapado en su garganta al haber sido tomado por sorpresa- te odio- volvió a murmurar contra su boca sintiendo una sonrisa formarse en los labios contrarios descubriéndose sonriendo también.  
\- Ya cállate

Los labios se buscaban entre cortos jadeos mientras las manos de Seungri tanteaban a ciegas para encontrar el cierre de la chaqueta que traía Daesung ordenando a que sus dedos lo deslizaran y con ello hacerla caer con un suave ruido al suelo. Sus yemas fueron en encuentro con la tela de una camiseta blanca sintiendo los músculos producto de largas horas de entrenamiento invitándole a delinearlos uno a uno provocando leves escalofríos entre los besos. Podía sentir sus propias manos deseosas de eliminar cada obstáculo en su camino, provocando un calor invadirle cada célula de su cuerpo, olvidando por completo el frío que en un momento tuvo al abandonar la calidez del automóvil.  
Con los pulmones ardiendo se obligó a separarse de los gruesos labios chocando con la mirada febril brillando en sus ojos avellana. Esperó que la culpa le invadiera, incluso que sus propias manos se apoyaran con firmeza en el pecho contrario para terminar de apartarlo, pero el único sentimiento que vino hacía él fue la frustración por la separación. Abrió la boca para decir algo y sin embargo su cuerpo pareció reaccionar primero tirando de su camiseta para volver a acercarlo, llevando sus labios lívidos hasta la línea de su cuello atreviéndose a recorrerla hasta perderse en su clavícula con leves mordidas, esperando que al menos una quedase marcada en la piel ligeramente bronceada.  
El cuerpo de Dae poco a poco fue presionándose contra el suyo haciendo que su espalda se curvara hasta quedar estirado sobre el cofre, sintiendo el calor que despedía aun el motor contrastando con las manos frías que comenzaban a colarse bajo su camisa, redescubriendo ese cuerpo que por años había dejado de ver haciéndole saber que no había pasado el tiempo en vano.  
\- Seungri- llamó casi con cariño rozando con sus dedos las mejillas enrojecidas hasta apoyar la palma abierta a un lado de su rostro llevando su mano libre hasta su chaqueta para deshacerse de ella igual como el menor había hecho primero escuchando un golpe al momento que la había bajado por sus hombros alzando una ceja. Sin perder la concentración sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el lightstick plateado torciendo una sonrisa que ya no llevaba cargada la arrogancia con la que la había visto por primera vez esa noche- muero de curiosidad por haber visto tu rostro mientras estabas cantando mis antiguas canciones- soltó en un susurro escuchando una especie de gruñido por replica de su parte ahogando una risa para volver a guardar el objeto en sus bolsillos para terminar de despojarle de la prenda haciéndole levantar levemente la espalda antes de volver a dejarle tendido descubriendo su abdomen. Sin perder más el tiempo bajó hasta él rozando suave con la nariz sintiendo pequeños espasmos por el cuerpo del azabache imaginando que cerraba fuerte sus ojos intentando contenerse, tal como antes hacía. Apartó de golpe los recuerdos comenzando intercambiar entre mordidas y lentas lamidas por cada línea marcada de su abdomen sintiendo como se hundía bajo su paso al tiempo que la respiración de Seung se hacía fácil de oír, llegando hasta la orilla de sus pantalones. Quitó la mano del cofre para llevarlas al cinturón sacándolo con ligereza yendo a por el botón dorado que le impedía seguir con su camino  
\- Dae… - soltó en un quejido bajo recobrando un poco de su cordura mientras enredaba los dedos entre el cabello castaño con la débil intención de detenerle- estamos… nos pueden- dijo sin que sus palabras lograran tomar sentido al salir por su boca sintiendo como su piel ardía bajo cada beso  
\- Ri-ah- su voz reflejaba frustración- nadie pasa a este desvío…- comenzó a decir deteniéndose con un suspiro para enderezarse levemente, quitando sus manos del botón de su pantalón dejándolas apoyadas cada lado de sus caderas- ¿quieres esperar a que lleguemos a tu apartamento? - preguntó intentando sonar amable, sin querer presionarle.  
\- Yo… deberíamos- dijo finalmente alzando la mirada hacia donde debía estar la carretera ¿Qué hora sería? Parecía que aún faltaba unas cuantas horas para el alba, las estrellas seguían adornando el cielo, sin luna que las acompañase. Vio como la cabeza de Daesung subía y bajaba en un asentimiento, aunque su expresión no la acompañaba con demasiada convicción- no quiero- una risa nerviosa se escapó por sus labios llamando la atención del castaño que le miraba sin entender, o sin encontrarle gracia alguna a la situación- no quiero- repitió con firmeza, intentando que su rostro borrara la sonrisa divertida. Quizás si se había vuelto un lunático como lo era Daesung pero, ¿qué más daba? Llevó sus propias manos hasta el pantalón bajándolos hasta la orilla de su pelvis paseando los pulgares por la orilla mientras sus ojos no se desconectaban de los del castaño sintiendo un dolor en sus labios notando que se los estaba mordiendo con algo de fuerza. Suavemente las manos de Dae le rodearon por las muñecas obligándole a desenganchar sus pulgares llevándolas sobre su cabeza inclinándose sobre sus labios para volver a atraparlos en un beso libido  
\- No te muerdas… ese es mi trabajo- reprendió tomando sus labios entre los dientes tirando leve de ellos para dirigirse a su cuello succionando suavemente su piel haciendo rozar con intención su entrepierna haciéndole soltar gemidos roncos mientras ladeaba la cabeza para darle mayor acceso a su cuello.  
Fue colando poco a poco su mano por entre sus ropas sin querer apartar su boca de la piel nívea donde había descubierto su aroma intenso y el sabor enloquecedor que dejaba probar entre cada beso, provocando sutiles suspiros escapar rebeldes de los labios entreabiertos del menor. Con los ojos cerrados fue disfrutando de cada roce hasta que sus dedos lograron deslizar la tela de su bóxer cerrándose alrededor de su miembro acariciándolo con cautela, como si no le importara que le llevase toda la noche hacerlo, deslizando su índice hasta la punta para volver a subir escuchando leves quejas ante sus acciones y sus manos, ahora libres, se dirigían hasta los bolsillos traseros del pantalón del ángel apretándolo contra él esperando que dejara de jugar.  
Podía sentir su propio calor escapando del cuerpo y su miembro palpitante aun aprisionado entre los pantalones ajustados deseoso de tomarlo sin más, pero sus manos seguían sin prisas subiendo y bajando por el miembro del azabache haciendo que se fuese poniendo duro, aplazando con intención cada oleada de placer a tortura de ambos.  
El ruido de las ruedas sobre el pavimento y los haces de luces que se atrevían a pasar por entre la vegetación que los ocultaba era un recordatorio del lugar donde se hallaban y, sin embargo, se hacía su tiempo entre cada movimiento incluso cuando sus manos se dirigieron hasta sus muslos, deslizándose agiles sobre la tela, levantándole ligeramente para poder eliminar cada prenda de su camino para terminar con las piernas del menor a cada lado de su cuerpo y su espalda curvándose para reemplazar las manos por su lengua. Escuchaba como su nombre era pronunciado entre gemidos hasta confundirse y perderse en ellos, mientras sus ojos se cerraban dedicándose a prepararlo sin poder evitar que su mente evocara antiguos recuerdos provocándole una sensación nueva en su pecho.  
Aun sin haberlo visto, sin haberlo tocado, sin siquiera haber pasado por su lado alguna vez durante esos cinco años su cuerpo parecía recordarlo y sus manos querer rememorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo para no soltarlo más. Tiró de su camisa a medio sacar acomodándolo mientras su aliento entrecortado chocaba contra su pecho acallando un gruñido cuando comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente sintiendo los músculos del menor poner resistencia, tensándose a su paso sintiendo como las manos bajo su camisa dejaban su toque lujurioso para enterrarle las uñas devolviendo un poco del dolor que seguramente le provocaba.  
\- ¿Duele demasiado? - quizás antes, o más probable, si no se tratase de Seung, la única preocupación que tendría sería el hundir parte de la carrocería de su Martin, pero se encontraba ahí, a media voz temiendo arruinar otro día de ensayos del menor por su falta de delicadeza. Sus músculos cediendo, las uñas bajando la presión de sus rasguños fueron la respuesta que no salió de los labios del azabache incitándole a comenzar con un vaivén lento hundiéndose en el interior cálido al tiempo que el miembro del menor se rozaba contra su abdomen sacando jadeos de ambos.  
El cabello comenzaba a pegarse a su frente al tiempo que su cuerpo iba perlándose con el sudor dejando que pequeñas gotas fueran deslizándose hasta desaparecer en la tela de la polera a medio subir del menor, sintiendo el aire entrar caliente a sus pulmones dejándole casi sin aliento. Buscó su boca para besarle, ignorando las ganas de morderle los labios, conformándose con ese sabor hipnotizante que poseía. Entre las embestidas guió sus manos hasta sus caderas tirando suave de ellas, incorporándolo levemente para terminar tomándole desde la cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo, logrando sentir su pecho agitado golpear contra el propio sintiendo la adrenalina quemar en sus venas incitándole a aumentar el ritmo.  
Dejó que la boca de Seungri se hiciera su propio camino, cambiando los gemidos por mordidas concentrándose en su ritmo acelerado. Reprimió un gruñido con algo de dolor cuando la cabeza de Seung le golpeó el hombro enterrándose en el hueco de su cuello con fuerzas dejando salir sus jadeos desinhibidos cuando encontró su punto dulce.  
\- Seungri- llamó mientras rozaba su rostro con el propio tirando del pequeño pendiente que traía el menor sin poder evitar atraer sus labios una vez más como si no pudiese vivir sin besarlo, compensando los besos que no le había dado, las caricias perdidas, el placer olvidado. Quería arremeter contra el cuerpo delgado con fuerzas, hacerle llegar al orgasmo que su cuerpo pedía en cada una de las embestidas y aun así su mano atrapó la glande palpitante para tardar su llegada haciendo de sus estocadas más largas. Aunque no debía darle importancia, el mismo menor había confesado sus amantes nocturnos que por años se habían enredado entre sábanas, no muy diferente a él mismo, pero igualmente inquietante. Deseaba tomarle por completo y escucharle gemir su nombre no era suficiente para su alma enfermiza, celosa. Tantas noches en la cama de otra persona deseaba dejar su marca personal, hacerle sentir que sus cuerpos eran el uno para el otro, que sus bocas se acoplaban perfectas, que cuando se había dado la media vuelta se había llevado con él la llave que encerraba a todos sus demonios.  
“Hagamos el amor disfrazado de sexo”, le había dicho el menor en tono juguetón mientras tiraba de su mano hacia la cama del hotel sin importarles que en unas horas el castaño ofreciera un concierto, sin importarle la brusquedad con la que podía llegar a tomarle por completo, fusionando sus cuerpos como uno antes de caer exhaustos entre las almohadas.  
No eran los recuerdos por lo que lo tomaba, deseaba decirlo en voz alta, aunque su voz se extinguía con el placer, con miedo de que en el orgasmo se cayeran las esperanzas rompiéndose en el suelo como una copa de cristal volviendo a ser dos personas que en algún momento habían cruzado sus caminos. Deseaba atarlo a él, no permitirle huir otra vez. Olvidar el miedo que lo había hecho actuar de manera estúpida, haber dejado que su orgullo se levantara como un muro por entre ambos sin arreglar las cosas cuando aún podía haber tiempo de hacerlo.  
\- Te amo- encontró las palabras como única justificación, esperando que fuesen suficientes mientras las fuerzas mermaban ante las punzadas eléctricas que le recorrían anunciándole el orgasmo. Sus pozos profundos se abrieron, sin saber si por sus palabras o la manera casi brusca de soltarle las caderas encontrándose con el brillo de las estrellas reflejado en ellos mientras buscaba el miembro del menor comenzando a masturbarlo de manera frenética aumentando sus gemidos y provocando que su cuerpo se tensara, obligándolo a soltar su esencia en el interior del menor sin siquiera pensarlo mientras su mano seguía masturbándole sintiendo como poco a poco, entre espasmos, su esencia iba derramándose entre ambos haciendo que su agarre disminuyera, agotado.  
Poco a poco sus piernas se fueron desenredando de su espalda, bajando con poca gracia hasta quedar sentado en el cofre. Las mejillas del menor seguían encendidas y el cabello azabache estaba totalmente arruinado, imaginando que su estado era el mismo. Casi sin pensarlo llevó una mano hasta el cabello oscuro, peinándolo ligeramente hasta dejarlo ordenado para ir separándose del auto lentamente permitiendo que se bajara sintiendo la garganta seca, sin permitir que saliese palabra de ella. Con ligereza se agachó entregándole los pantalones junto al bóxer para que se pudiera vestir mientras se comenzaba a subir los pantalones que llegaban casi a las rodillas viendo posarse unas manos níveas sobre las propias creando un ligero contraste. Dejó que las manos del menor le rodearan la cintura, pasando la tira de cuero por cada una de las trabillas mientras sus ojos descubrían que ya estaba a medio vestir, aunque aún llevase la otra mitad desacomodada, sin poder descifrar si a medio poner o a medio sacar en donde se podían notar las mordidas marcándose entre rojo y azul, imaginando que sobre su propio cuerpo traería las mismas en donde intencionalmente el azabache lo había marcado. Alzó la mirada de manera distraída cuando las manos pasaron al frente escuchando como cerraba la hebilla encontrándose con los ojos oscuros del menor  
\- ¿Pasó algo? - dijo algo extrañado volviendo de golpe en sí, sintiéndose algo torpe por haberse perdido entre sus pensamientos, viendo como Seung negaba suave a su pregunta tomándole desde el cuello para acercarlo hasta sus labios robándole un beso suave y pausado, dejando que sus labios se acoplaran a su propio ritmo. La mano en el cuello de su polera no parecía desear ceder por lo que llevo la propia hasta la mejilla del menor apoyando su palma abierta suavemente sobre su piel intentando transmitirle palabras que no necesitaban ser dichas entre la calma de sus labios. Poco a poco fueron cortando el beso dejando sus frentes unidas esperando a que su respiración se controlara antes de soltarle suave, caminando hasta el lado del copiloto abriéndole la puerta esperando hasta que se acomodara para cerrarla, yendo hasta su propio lugar  
\- Kang Dae Sung- susurró su nombre sin esperar respuesta alguna, negando casi incrédulo escuchando las llaves tintinear entre las manos del mayor  
\- Es la primera vez que lo hago sobre el coche, creo podría convertirse desde hoy en mi lugar favorito- comentó el mayor con el descaro encantador de antaño, esperando a que el azabache terminara de acomodarse la camisa que había descubierto cayendo por uno de sus hombros, dejándola abierta sobre la polera que llevaba debajo- Aunque no sé si supera el hacerlo en las salas de ensayo…- agregó cuando notó la mirada acusadora sobre él, aunque estaba ocupado encendiendo el motor, dispuesto a partir.  
\- Nos podrían haber visto- reclamó con una ligera sonrisa que hacía que sus quejas perdieran convicción viendo como Daesung se acercaba a su rostro quedando a milímetros de sus labios  
\- Hubiese sido una caliente portada de la revista de chismes, ¿no lo crees? – alzó sus cejas divertido terminando la distancia entre ellos para imprimirle un beso sutil mientras estiraba su mano tomando el cinturón de seguridad que descansaba a su costado para ponérselo- ¿tu departamento o el mío? - su voz casual terminó de eliminar los años que los habían separado, perdonando los lazos rotos para hacer como si nada hubiese pasado en ese tiempo más que unas vacaciones que no coincidieron y ahora podían volverse a ver  
\- El mío- aceptó Seung sin rodeos mientras se cargaba contra la ventana dirigiendo sus ojos hasta los primeros colores del alba dejando que una mano cálida atrapara la propia entrelazando sus dedos.


End file.
